Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document classification and inspection system, a document classification and inspection method, and a document classification and inspection program, and particularly, to a document classification and inspection system, a document classification and inspection method, and a document classification and inspection program for classifying and inspecting documents in a time-series manner according to an inspection case.
Background Art
In the background art of the invention, a case where a lawsuit case or an illegality inspection case is an inspection case is described. In the related art, when a crime or a legal dispute relating to a computer such as unauthorized access or confidential information leakage occurs, means or a technique for collecting and analyzing devices, data, and electronic records necessary for cause examination or criminal investigation to clarify legal evidentiality has been proposed.
Particularly, in a US civil suit, eDiscovery (electronic discovery) or the like is required, and both of an accuser and a defendant in a lawsuit should submit related digital information as evidence. Thus, digital information recorded in a computer or a server should be submitted as evidence.
On the other hand, in a current business world, since most information is prepared by a computer according to rapid development and spread of IT technology, a large amount of digital information is oversupplied even in the same company.
Thus, in the course of performing preparation work for producing evidentiary materials for a law court, an error that even confidential digital information that is not necessarily related to a lawsuit is included as the evidentiary materials may easily occur. Further, confidential document information that is not related to the lawsuit may be produced.
In recent years, a technique relating to document information in a forensic system has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209930, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209931, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32859. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209930 discloses a forensic system that designates a specific person from at least one or more users included in user information, extracts only digital document information that is accessed by the specific person based on access history information relating to the designated specific person, sets accessory information indicating whether each of document files of the extracted digital document information is related to the lawsuit, and outputs a document file relating to the lawsuit based on the accessory information.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209931 discloses a forensic system that displays recorded digital information, sets user specific information indicating which user among users included in user information each of plural document files relates to, sets the set user specific information to be recorded in a storing unit, designates at least one or more users, retrieves a document file for which the user specific information corresponding to the designated user is set, sets accessory information indicating whether the retrieved document file is related to a lawsuit, and outputs the document file relating to the lawsuit based on the accessory information through a display unit.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32859 discloses a forensic system that receives designation of at least one or more document files included in digital document information, receives designation of a language for translating the designated document file, translates the document file of which the designation is received into the language of which the designation is received, extracts a common document file that represents the same content as that of the designated document file from the digital document information recorded in a recording unit, generates translation related information indicating that the extracted common document file is translated by quoting the translation content of the translated document file, and outputs a document file relating to a lawsuit based on the translation related information.